


Little Thief

by RyujinHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm a horrible person, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aaahh, it's hiiiiigh noooon, just a bunch of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an assistant at an auctioning house, meaning you present the items up for auction. Whatever doesn't sell, you're allowed to take home. What happens when you take something that doesn't belong to you? </p><p> </p><p> <em>"Didn't ya mama teach ya not to take things that ain't yers?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible for writing this, wehh ; 3; hope you guys enjoy anyway!
> 
> (Also, if you guys like streaming and Overwatch, please follow my friend at www.twitch.tv/linkinsid  
> He and I would appreciate it!)

You were never too fond of crowds. The fact that the auctioning room was filled with desperate, rich people just trying to get their grubby hands on another designer item or the latest trending souvenir was almost sickening to you. And you weren't here to bid on anything, no. Actually, you were the "lucky" lady that got to present the items to these heathens so they could place their price and have yet another meaningless object in their possession. Didn't they know that half of the items for sale were either counterfeit or knockoffs? What a bunch of idiots..

 

"[Your Name], the auctioning is almost ready to start. We need you out on that stage!" You grumble a few curses under your breath as you straighten out your long, sparkling dress, your heels clicking against the stage. 

 

They made these auctioning houses so clean and prestigious and yet it was wasted on something as lowly as bidding. At least the job paid well. If nothing sold, you were allowed to take it home and have some hopes of selling it yourself.

 

"The first item up for bid is the real diary of Anne Frank!" You snort internally. As if they'd put something that historical in the hands of some bidder. 

 

After all the bidding was finished, you only got to take one item home today and it was really well designed revolver. To think something like this would be put up for bid.. The auctioneer never said where it came from. Oh well, you could definitely sell it for a few hundred. On your way out of the auction house, you tuck the revolver in your bag, walking toward your car. You fumble around with a few keys for a second before finding the right one. 

 

You had to remember to get your keys categorized, this was getting old. The drive home wasn't long, considering the auction house wasn't too far from where you lived. Since it did pay well, your house definitely showed it. Hardwood floors, marble counters and a ridiculously large bedroom and bathroom was the giveaway. You lock the doors behind you, taking the staircase leading to your bedroom and ensuite.

 

"This dress is pretty, but it's so damn itchy.." Tossing your shoes into the corner of your bedroom and your dress and under garments into the dirty clothes basket, you begin to run yourself a bath. 

 

You didn't feel like standing up in the shower right now. Deciding on the ideal temperature for the water, you toss a few bath salts in and light a few deliciously scented candles. You were determined to make this bath the best one you've ever had.

 

You place the revolver on the bathroom sink before placing one foot in the tub and then another. Warmth and calmness immediately overtake you as your eyelids slip closed, sliding down slightly, the bubbles cover your breasts. After a few minutes of having your eyes closed, you feel a bit uncomfortable. Almost as if someone's watching you. 

 

Scanning the quiet bathroom around you, you see nothing. You attempt to shut your eyes again, ignoring everything else so you could relax further. 

 

_Click._

 

You open your eyes again, searching for the source of the sound. But you see nothing. 

 

_Clink._

 

You were starting to feel a bit frightened now.. You pull the water stopper out of the drain, rinsing off the soap before stepping out of the tub. You find a short nightie and put it and a robe on before quietly walking down the stairs. The lights were all out downstairs. You don't remember turning them off.. 

 

This made you feel extremely uneasy. Maybe one of the guys from the auction house came to stop by and fill you in on your next work day? That's all you wanted to think about because you were sure your brain would make up different malevolent scenarios that ended up in you dying. 

 

A shiver runs down your spine, the feeling of uneasiness returning with a vengeance. You were really contemplating on whether or not to get that revolver right now.. Making your way back to your bathroom, you search for the revolver that you had placed on the sink. The lights in your bathroom were all off as well! What the hell was going on?!

 

"Where the hell could it have gone..?" You flip the light switch up, immediately regretting that decision. 

 

 _Click_.

 

The distinguishable sound of a gun echoes in your ears, the cool metal of a barrel being pressed against your head makes your whole body freeze.

 

"I see ya found my revolver for me, darlin'." A rough, cruel sounding voice murmurs in your ear. "My revolver"?! The close proximity was making it difficult for you to escape and breathe. And you definitely didn't want to get shot.

 

"W-what do you mean your revolver? That was in an auctioning house." The man laughs dangerously, the tip of his gun pressing further into your head, making you whimper.

 

"Didn't ya mama teach ya not to take things that ain't yers?" You had no idea it belonged to someone.. It's not like you stole it from him directly or anything.

 

"I-I didn't know it belonged to anyone.." Something cold and metallic slides along your neck, you assume it's the gun. You're instantly proven wrong when you feel five of these cold metallic things moving along your skin. It makes you shiver uncomfortably. 

 

The man chuckles again, gripping your wrist a bit too tightly. You cry out, pleading for him to release you.

 

"Oh no, sweetheart. I don't plan to release ya until I get my answer."

 

"W-what answer?" You whimper again, cowering away from him as he turns you around to face him, revolver still aiming at you. 

 

He leans closer, breath brushing against your face. You attempt to lean away, but the hand behind your back pulls you closer. It'd probably be in your best interests to obey this stranger. That is unless you wanted about three bullets lodged in your head.

 

"Where didja get this revolver from, sweetheart?" You bite down on your lip unconsciously, feeling a different kind of sensation that _definitely_ wasn't fear. 

 

"I got it from an auctioning house.. Like I said earlier." He pulls your hair suddenly, jerking you forward and whispering dangerously in your ear,

 

"Didn't ya mama teach ya not to lie either?" Why was he so convinced that you were lying?!

 

"W-why do you think I'm lying?!" You hadn't noticed how handsome this man actually was.. An unlit cigar hanging from his somewhat dark lips, hat tipped so a shadow was casts over his eyes. He seriously looked like a cowboy..

 

"Cause ain't no damn way my revolver gone be put up for auction an I not know it, darlin'. So I suggest ya tell me the truth or yer not gonna like what comes next." What was he going to do?! You didn't know what to say, you weren't lying to him..

 

"I'm not lying! I-I can take you to the auction house if you want, but I'm not-!" Your sentence is cut short by the man spinning the barrel of the revolver as if he was prepping it. Fuck, he was going to shoot you wasn't he.

 

"I know what yer thinkin', an I don't take pleasure in shootin' young ladies. 'Specially when they're pretty." Wait, what?

 

"Guess I'll just have ta find a.. _creative_ way to punish ya, little thief." Little thief? What kind of games was this guy playing?

 

"W-what do you mean?" A small yelp erupts from your mouth as his hand unties your robe, letting the soft material pool around your feet. You had forgotten you were only wearing a short and very much transparent nightie.. Just your luck.. His eyes light up a bit, a devilish smirk adorning his chiseled features.

 

"Oho, looks like I done wrangled myself a little thief _and_ a freak! Two birds with one stone if I do say so myself.." The man holsters his gun, pulling a long length of rope from seemingly nowhere before tying your wrists together.

 

A part of you wants to protest, yet another wants this to happen. He turns you around again, hands resting on your hips. One hand seems colder than the other for some odd reason..

 

"I wonder.." You moan slightly as his hand rubs up your thigh and toward your sex. You were already quite aroused, you were hoping he wouldn't notice.. 

 

The man chuckles as he feels your wetness, one finger poking at your soaked entrance. You bite your lip hard as to not release any sounds of pleasure. This only worked for a while before he inserted another finger, scissoring both digits inside of you. You lean your head back against his shoulder, moaning and whining softly as he continues his onslaught on your defenseless form.

 

"Did I get ya this wet by just talkin', sweetheart?" He whispers huskily in your ear again, taking the lobe and dragging his teeth along it as if it was some sweet treat.

 

"Hmmnghh.." You refuse to answer him, still attempting to muffle your sounds of pleasure.

 

The man just chuckles again before adding in yet another finger, curling all three inside of your cunt.

 

"Ya not gonna say anythin' fer the rest of the night, darlin'?" You didn't _want_ to say anything, in fear it would come out as a whining sound or a plea for him to fuck you properly.

 

"If ya won't talk, I'll make ya. How's that sound?" His other cool hand reaches around your body to squeeze your breasts through the thin material of your nightie, making you bite down harder on your lip. 

Any harder and you would definitely break the skin. You look down at the hand that was pinching and squeezing your nipple only to realize that his hand was mechanical. Hell, his whole arm was mechanical. How had you not noticed this earlier is beyond you..

 

"Still not talkin', eh?" The cowbody sinks his teeth in your neck suddenly, causing you to cry out, albeit a bit loud for your liking. This only causes him to smirk wider as he continues fingering and teasing you.

 

"P-please.." You close your eyes in a mix of pleasure and shame, drool running down the side of your mouth as you continue to make pitiful sounds of pure pleasure. 

 

He pulls his fingers out of you suddenly. You whimper at the loss of warmth and pleasure. You were so close..

 

"Tell me what ya want, darlin'.. Tell me now." You whine like a bitch in heat at how intense his voice had gotten, sending yet another pleasurable wave throughout your body. He knew what you wanted.. But you hated to admit it. You barely knew this man and yet you were more than willing to perk your pretty little ass out for him to take. 

 

"I-I want you.. I want you to fuck me please.." You hang your head slightly, feeling more ashamed than aroused. 

 

You just admitted to a stranger that you wanted him to fuck you.. What the hell kind of effect did he have on your body?! The man growls lowly, the sounding renewing your want for him. His mechanical fingers rip your thin nightie to shreds, the pieces fluttering to the ground. You cringe a little, considering it costed a bit much for that nightie. You're immediately pulled away from your thoughts as the man hoists you up onto the bathroom sink, getting in between your legs. 

 

You were so lost in thought that you hadn't even noticed that he was fully undressed, all of his rippling and perfectly crafted muscles on full show now. Needless to say, you were _definitely_ liking what you were seeing.

 

"Hope yer ready, little thief, cause I ain't holdin' nothin' back.." True to his words, the handsome cowboy grips your legs firmly, wrapping them around his waist before slamming into you, his whole length almost instantly filling your pussy up. 

 

Only now did you notice that the rope restraining your hands was loose enough to slip out of. You reach your arms out to wrap around his neck, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. To say he was big was an understatement. He nearly knocked the wind out of your lungs as he entered you, thrusting almost immediately, not giving you time to adjust. It was like getting on a roller coaster and not having time to fasten your seat belt. In a way, you were enjoying his roughness. 

 

"A-ahh, more~! Moreeee~!" You plea and plea for more, muffling your voice as you bury your face in his slightly damp neck. 

 

The man groans in response, loving how tight you were around him. You weren't quite sure how much longer you would last with those absolutely arousing growls and grunts he was making.

 

"Damn, sweetheart.. Just like that.. Cry out for yer daddy.." 

 

_Oh hell yes._

 

The daddy comment was just enough to send you over the edge, your whole body tensing up as you reach your breaking point, nails dragging and digging into the rough skin of his back. You attempt to catch your breath, but he isn't done just yet. You cum again and again before his thrusts finally turn sloppy and arbitrary. 

 

The man's teeth sink painfully, yet sweetly into your shoulder as he cums deep inside of you, the warmth filling your body quickly as you cum once again, the orgasm almost painful at how sensitive you were right now. Your head was spinning, whole body aching as you attempt to catch your breath again. The cowboy doesn't pull out, yet instead he picks you up while still sheathed inside of your cunt. You whimper quietly, the sensitivity making your legs feel like jelly. You yawn, leaning against his body as if it was a huge pillow.

 

"Are you gonna shoot me now..?" His laughter rumbles throughout his chest, making yours vibrate somewhat as well.

 

"Hey now, I thought I said I didn't take pleasure in shootin' pretty ladies. And 'sides,"

 

"I've taken quite a likin' to ya now, little thief."

 

You had a feeling that this was going to be a constant recurring thing.


End file.
